Sailor Moon - Queen Beryl's Revenge
by Chuck
Summary: Beryl is back and more powerful than ever. This is a darker side to the Sailor Moon stories.
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon

-Queen Beryl's Revenge!-

A Sailor Moon Fan Fiction by Robert Charles and Sailor Star Sun

_To the Reader:I have skipped the lengthy introductions to the characters in order to shorten the story.For those of you who don't know the characters, I'll give you a quick rundown.Usagi is Sailor Moon.Minako is Sailor Venus.Makoto is Sailor Jupiter.Ami is Sailor Mercury.And Rei is Sailor Mars.Luna and Artemise are talking cats.If you still don't know who these people are, you don't watch that much TV, do you…_

_This is an original story.I've done my best to keep everyone in character while introducing them to an all new adventure written in my style.Sailor Moon, and all characters within this story, are protected by copyright laws held by Naoko Takeuchi._

---------

# Part 1 – The Resurrection!

Usagi bellowed the laugh of a lunatic loud enough to rattle the windows.There were only a few hours left before the guests would arrive, and despite the headshakes and skepticisms from her friends, she had finished.The cookies were done.Not only done, but perfectly done.The sweet aroma of brown sugar was her weapon of revenge, and she made sure as she took the tray from the oven that it passed beneath everyone's noses.

"Ha!They're perfect!"

Luna was the first to voice her objective opinion, standing on the counter and inspecting the cookies."I remember the last time you did this, and they tasted like you mixed up the sugar with the salt."Then she jumped down and headed for another room, for fear someone made her test them.Being a cat had it's advantages, as she quickly dodged the hands that reached for her and escaped the dangers of the kitchen.

Her four friends nodded in remembrance of her past cooking mishap and it only added fuel to the insult.Usagi puffed out her cheeks and narrowed her brow, "These will be better!Go ahead, I dare you to try one."

Rei spun around, letting her long black hair whip around to her side."I don't take death bets…"

"What was that?!"

The two connected foreheads, and Rei blurted out, "Your cookies will probably kill us!"

"It's better than your cooking any day!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Enough was enough.Makoto split the two of them apart, knowing she had the strength to do so, and bravely took on the task of trying the first cookie.The others only watched, carefully hidden behind each other incase she began convulsing or something.And as her teeth sunk into the first bite, Usagi could hear her heart beating as the rest of the world became silent.Had it been anyone else, it might not have mattered as much.But Makoto was an excellent cook who had yet to make anything they didn't like.It was like being graded on an exam.

Makoto's bright green eyes became wide and she shifted her gaze from the cookie to Usagi and back to the cookie."Oh my gosh… it's… good."

Usagi about knocked everyone down when she plowed her way to Makoto's side.The news was stunning even to her.Deep down, she had expected them to taste horrible.But here, Makoto, chef extraordinaire, had said her cookies were 'good'.Not just Makoto, but everyone!Soon after the informed opinion, everyone had to try one.

Ami closed her eyes and nodded in approval with a soft moan of delight, taking only delicate petite bites at a time.Unlike Minako, who had somehow managed to engulf an entire cookie in a single bite.She spoke with a full mouth, "Wow, they're good."

It was like a dream.Perhaps her luck was finally changing.She smiled and laughed with the rest of her close friends, then looked down at the cookie tray."Aaah!You ate them all!"

Rei smiled, "They were so good though…"

So much for the dream.Usagi could feel tears work their way into her eyes."I wanted to save one for Mamo-Chan…"

Everyone stopped chewing, allowing what she had said to sink in properly.Makoto asked, "How many cookies did you bake?"

"…five."

Ami figured the math quickly."There's going to be ten of us at the party!You only made five?"

She looked to the floor and tapped her index fingers together."Well, …I didn't know if they were going to turn out okay, so I thought I'd start out with just five and work my way up."

They all dropped their heads.After knowing Usagi for almost three years, she still never ceased to amaze them.

That night the moon was full.And while Usagi and her friends were enjoying their party to celebrate the new year, something in the air was different.They had blown it off, ignoring it as something unimportant.Completely unaware that the balance of good and evil and been tipped.Evil had found a way, driven by vengeance, to break through the seals of eternity.In a dark alleyway, miles from Usagi and her party and hidden from human eyes, the surface shook and cracked.A crack large enough to allow a single person to emerge from the unnatural darkness that emit from that hole.First one hand, then another.Female fingers, burnt and bruised, which pulled her body to the surface.

Once again, she was breathing air.Only now, it carried with it the foul stench of hatred.The world of which she was now trapped, this cesspool called Earth, seemed blood red through her eyes.And with her first breath she screamed the one thought that had been etched into her memory, the reward for suffering and the fuel for her vengeance, "Sailor Moon!!!"The words traveled through an echoing ripple of power that knocked a dumpster to its side and flipped a car at the end of the alley onto its back.

A softer, more childish voice, came from behind."Hey, Miss Queen Beryl Ma'am, a little help here please…"She was terrified to ask, but even more terrified of the portal closing on her.

Beryl reached behind her and pulled another body from the crevasse only seconds before it closed.The younger, much smaller girl bent over to catch her breath.She too had been burnt and bruised.Her once white clothing now charred and torn.

"Oh wow!"She sprung up."We did it!We're free!"

An icy hand clutched the top of her head, long fingernails like knives placed against her scalp."Nezu, my little rat…Until I have my revenge, no one is free…"

Haruka set the glare, through narrow and determined eyes.She spoke with a cocky smile,"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment."

Mamoru returned the glare, his charming smile a mocking gesture."So stop talking and let's fight!"

"Are you ready?"

"Let's go…"

The television finally screamed out the word "Fight!", and they were off.Mamoru began pushing buttons as quickly as his thumbs would allow, completely without coordination or experience.He'd never really sat down and played video games before, but there was no way he was going to pass up Haruka's challenge.Besides, she was an amateur at this as well, so that made it a fair fight.

Mamoru came up to one knee, swaying his body with the controller.His little fighter was loosing!Usagi came up behind him, rooting and cheering."Come on, Mamo-Chan!You can do it!"

Haruka gave a single laugh, tossing her short blond hair out of her eyes with a quick shake."Not a chance.Take this!"

It was probably the most interesting moment it their history.Everyone was there, enjoying the company of each other.The inner planets, the outer planets, Luna and Artemise, and Mamoru.All being something they didn't often have the chance to be.Simply themselves.No secrets, no identities or pasts to hide.No need to pretend.

It was nice.

Mamoru must have played six games in a row against Haruka, with an unfortunate loosing streak, before Michiru pulled her away and insisted on some attention.But not before the promise of a rematch.The rest just sat around, munching on snacks and laughing at old familiar stories.Minako loved to take center stage, and when the time neared midnight, she stole the opportunity to make a quick speech.

"Everyone.I would like to propose a toast."Everyone lifted a glass."To Usagi."

"Huh?Me?"She glanced around, pointing at herself to make sure she didn't get the name wrong.

Setsuna stood and nodded."Yes.If it weren't for you…"

Ami finished, "We would never have met."

Setsuna corrected, "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here today."

Michiru then stood, raising her glass with her sweet smile."We owe a lot to you, Usagi."

And as the tears of happiness began to fill her soft blue eyes, everyone cheered in unison."To Usagi!"

All she could do was smile."Thank you… everyone."That called for a group hug, during which Mamoru had time to set up a camera.Auto timer on, and everyone in the picture, it would be their first group photo.Everyone wanted a copy.

Rei called out, "Hey, one minute before the new year!"

Little Hotaru had fallen asleep, no doubt way past her bedtime.But the rest huddled around the television set, counting down the seconds until the new year.

"Bingo."Beryl and Nezu had walked a few blocks down deserted roads until finally coming to rest at a night club.The loud beat of music echoed out, and Beryl could smell the sweet life force coming from inside.There must have been a hundred people inside.

Beryl looked down at her newly acquired sidekick."Do your thing… Sailor Iron Mouse."

"With pleasure."She giggled, and headed to the doors.

The greeter smiled at her, "Nice outfit, kid."And was allowed inside.Beryl could not see what she was doing, but whatever it was, it worked.A moment later the place became silent and dark, followed by screams.That was her queue to enter, unnoticed.Iron Mouse had taken center stage, informing the audience who she was, and letting them know they were going to provide a public service by supplying the new ruler of the world with power!Beryl laughed and raised her hands in the air, and began to absorb the life around her.

"Happy New Year!!!"Everyone yelled out, jumping up and down and exchanging hugs.Everyone 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed when Mamoru gave Usagi a 'Happy New Year Kiss'.She blushed, but the smile on her face displayed she certainly did not regret it.No one said anything when Haruka gave Michiru a New Year's Kiss, simply because they did not know exactly _what_ to say.But everyone was happy, and that was what counted.Makoto noticed Hotaru squirm in her sleep and figured the noise had woken her up.Best to carry her to another room, she figured.As she approached her, she noticed the expression on her young sleeping face wasn't right.She looked in pain.A nightmare perhaps?She squirmed around a bit more, then suddenly burst into a ray of light.It caught the attention of everyone when she unconsciously transformed and came to her feet.

Setsuna's eyes went wide."Sailor Saturn?"A second later, her glaive appeared in her hands.She was still half asleep, eyes shut tight in an expression of pain.Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's going on?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"What's she doing?"

"Somebody wake her up!"

Sailor Saturn's eyes shot open, pain turned to anger.The others could feel the sudden surge of power racing towards her, glaive swung over her head.By the Gods, what was she doing?Without hesitating to find out, Haruka tackled her to the floor.Rei and Michiru came from behind and took hold of her glaive.That little girl was stronger than she seemed, but they were able to pry it from her hands.And the moment they did, Sailor Saturn calmed and passed out, asleep once more.With a second burst of light and energy, she was Hotaru once again.The glaive vanished.

Usagi seemed lost."What's going on?"

Luna hopped onto the couch, along with Artemise, and examined her closely.Luna spoke, "Something's not right."

They were all dumbfounded, just staring at the sleeping little girl, waiting for someone to make a suggestion.Setsuna finally spoke, "Perhaps we should go."

Haruka agreed, "Yeah, it's late."

And Michiru came to her side, "Thank you for the wonderful party, Usagi."

"Yeah, we should do it again next year."Haruka sincerely added.

Setsuna picked up Hotaru, cradled her in her arms, and the four headed out.Usagi apologized for the rather sudden outburst of 'whatever it was', but everyone understood.They only hoped everything was okay.Mamoru was the next to leave, giving Usagi a goodbye kiss and telling her everything would be okay.He asked her if she'd teach him how to play the video game, but she knew he only asked because he knew it would bring a smile to her face.He was sweet like that.

The others stayed, having promised to help clean in the morning.With Usagi's parents gone for the night, the five girls had the house to themselves.They hadn't had a slumber party in a long time, and they were about due.In time, the incident with Hotaru was forgotten and the girls began to laugh once more, and soon fell asleep.Though Luna and Artemise could not let it go, and began an all-night investigation.

Nezu looked around at the fallen bodies.She was frightened at the power she'd seen, and bothered by what Beryl had done."Are they dead?"

Queen Beryl smiled."Necessary to replenish my energy."

This wasn't right.Under the rule of Sailor Galaxia, the worst she'd ever done was steal starseeds.It may have transformed the targets into monsters, but they never _died_ from it.What frightened her the most, was that Queen Beryl simply did not care.

It was business.The only thing that mattered was her revenge."Sailor Iron Mouse."

She jumped."Yes?"

"Don't you have another job to do?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"She replied nervously.Luckily, her magic still worked.With a mental command, the phone booth appeared behind her and she stepped in.Before it closed, Beryl made one final statement.

"Do not fail me…"

The doors closed, and the phone booth vanished.A spell of teleportation, taking her to her first destination.Phase one of Beryl's revenge.And the sooner the better, for she had promised Nezu freedom once Sailor Moon was destroyed.A revenge that Nezu herself was rather fond of.But before she could be destroyed, she had to be broken."But first, I've got to clean my outfit…"

************

"Everyone, wake up!"Luna was in a panic, and her tone was enough to wake them all.Everyone except Usagi, who was believed to have the ability to sleep through a small explosion.Rei, and a large glass of ice water, did what the others could not.It was morning, but it hadn't been morning for very long.She would have been angry, had it not been for Luna and Artemise's sad and serious faces.

"What's wrong?"

It was gone.Rei fell to her knees in disbelief, shedding tears for the place she had worked so hard for.It had happened so quickly, and in the middle of the night, that the police and fire trucks never made it in time.The others sympathized with her and hugged her, telling her it was going to be okay.But everything was not okay.By the time they had gotten there, Rei's shrine had been burnt to the ground.

Ami asked one of the police officers, "How could this have happened?There wasn't anyone here, and the shrine has no electricity."

The officer scratched his head."We believe it to be an act of arson.We found the remains of what we believe to be a Molotov Cocktail."

Everyone became attentive and Rei asked through angry clenched teeth."This wasn't an accident?"She was so angry that she began to cry.And much to the surprise of everyone, she turned and threw herself into Usagi's arms.Usagi held her and pet her head, telling the overused cliché that 'it would be okay'.But that was becoming more and more untrue.Something was definitely wrong.And things were far from okay.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon

-Queen Beryl's Revenge!-

A Sailor Moon Fan Fiction by Robert Charles and Sailor Star Sun

__

_This is an original story.I've done my best to keep everyone in character while introducing them to an all new adventure written in my style.Sailor Moon, and all characters within this story, are protected by copyright laws held by Naoko Takeuchi._

---------

# Part 2 – The Trap!

The police allowed the five girls and Luna to rummage through the debris and salvage what they could.Atremise stayed at home, continuing his investigation.Nearly everything of value, monetary and sentimental, was gone.Including her mother's kimono, which she wore every day while tending to the shrine.It was such a heartbreaking experience for them all, trampling through what was once such a beautiful place.Rei had worked so hard in keeping it clean and neat, and the others knew how much the place meant to her.But she was tough, and refused to shed any more tears.It was embarrassing enough crying in front of everyone the first time, and blamed shock for her emotional outburst. Besides, Usagi did enough crying for everyone.Anger, however, remained in her blood.

It wasn't long after they had started salvaging, that a person approached them.He, or she, headed straight for Usagi.No one was sure if it was a he or she.The clothes seemed like a he, with a striped suit, fedora, and dark CIA-style sunglasses.But the pinkish white curls of hair escaping the hat on either side, and the diminutive yet petite figure, seemed more like a girl.

She, after coming closer they had decided it was a she, came up to Usagi after nearly tripping over the debris and handed her a card."Here."It was all she said before turning around and heading back the way she'd came.

Ami cocked her head."Well that was odd."

Minako stood along side of Usagi and began to read over her shoulder."B and N Insurance Agency…"Then looked up and regarded the others."It's got an address on it, too."

Makoto raised an eyebrow."Sure doesn't take them long, does it."

Luna shook her head."Something's not right about this.There's no way some insurance company could have known about this so soon."

Rei was suspicious as well, but the girl who had delivered the card was gone.Left in quite a hurry.She came to her feet and approached the rest of the group huddled over the card, when she noticed writing on the back."Hey, there's something written on the other side."

"Huh?"Usagi flipped the card."I know who you are…"

Usagi felt her heart thump hard enough to break free from her chest and fall into her stomach.The others stared at it, trying to find an alternate meaning behind it.But there was only one good explanation.Someone knew.

"Maybe it's some kind of sick joke."Minako suggested, but the smell of burnt wood around them told them it was no joke.

Ami looked away from the card."What should we do?"

A voice from down the street called out to them."Usagi!"

"Artemise?"

The look on his face could only mean more bad news.Luna ran out to join him, and after catching his breath, he blurted out, "I just saw on the news, two dance clubs were attacked last night.There's over three hundred dead!"

"Dead?!"They cried out in unison.

Luna grew more and more concerned."I have a bad feeling these two events, and what happened with Sailor Saturn last night, are all connected.What's our next step?"

Rei knew, still fuming over her shrine."We go find out who this is…"The others agreed.

The address on the card led them to one of the more remote parts of town.Most of the buildings were either being remodeled or condemned.Either way, the area was deserted.

"This is it?"Ami asked, staring at the rundown building before her.The old warehouse hadn't been used in years, and showed the signs of decay.It was becoming downright scary.

Rei took in a deep breath, held it for just a moment to recollect her strength, and stepped inside.The others followed, staying closely huddled together.Wood creaked as the wind blew and as their feet walked on the old floors.All they could think about were all those horror movies they'd seen, and prayed the dead hadn't risen to haunt them.

…But it had."Ah, you came."The voice echoed.They all stopped and searched for the source, but could find none."You don't know how long I've waited to see you again, Usagi Tskino.Sailor Moon."

They all gasped hard enough to choke themselves.Usagi asked, "How do you know?Who are you?"

At the other side of the large empty room, a shadowy figure emerged and approached."You don't even remember me.But I remember you, Sailor Moon."And she stepped into the light.

"No."

"It can't be."

"How is it possible?"

And Usagi's jaw dropped to the floor."Beryl?"

She looked a bit different, more human.Her long red hair now fell naturally, and she was dressed in more modern, yet royal attire.But it was her.Same face, same evil presence, and the same wicked smile."Time travels more quickly in the afterlife, my dear.And for years, all I could do was watch you.Watch everything you did, everyone you defeat.Your happiness was to be my eternal punishment!"

They were still in shock and disbelief.Queen Beryl continued, her smile turning to anger, "But I escaped.And for taking away everything from me, I shall destroy you."Her hand came up above her head and burst into flames, so hot they had to look away.

Rei shouted out, "You're the one who burned down my Shrine?!"

"This is revenge!"And she threw it like a catapult.They jumped out of the way as it smashed into the ground, tearing up the floor and blasting wood in all directions.She had grown stronger over the years.But so had they.And as the dust settled, the five transformed.

Calling upon the ancient energies of the planets, handed down by the Gods and passed through the generations, the protectors of Earth took on their true forms.The Sailor Scouts.

Beryl laughed, a familiar laugh that made them shutter, "Let's see what you've got."

Sailor Mars was first, still burning with anger."Mars!"The summoning powers drew the flames to her hand, obeying the semantics of her spell."Flame Sniper!"The shouted words bent the flame into a bow, carrying with it an arrow of pure heat.It shot from her hands, the arrow superheating the air as it traveled causing a boom as loud as thunder.No one had expected Beryl to have the power to catch it, only inches away from her chest.

"Not bad."She said in a mock gesture, then spun it around."Flame Sniper!"The arrow was returned, as quickly as it was released.This had never happened before, and the surprise was too quick to comprehend.It might have killed her, had Sailor Mercury not been on her toes.

"Shining Aqua Illusion!"The blast of ice cold waters hit the arrow head on, causing both to neutralize and disintegrate.

"Have another?"Beryl asked through her evil grin.

Indeed, Sailor Jupiter did."Jupiter!"Her motions were like a dance, summoning the powers of Jupiter in a radiance of green light."Oak Evolution!"The magic tossed light in every direction, making the attack much harder to see.But Queen Beryl had seen it before, many times, and knew when the real attack would come.Sure enough, the energy streaked to her and was caught just as easily, like a dodge ball.

"Oak Evolution!"She screamed out, and the blast was returned.It was Sailor Venus's turn at bat, and having already seen what she can do, she was expecting this.

"Love and Beauty Shock!"The heart-shaped blast of energy struck Sailor Jupiter's attack, and knocked them both out.And once again, they were right back where they started.They were getting no where.

Sailor Moon just looked around at the others, still trying to understand exactly how and why she was once again facing Queen Beryl.She had destroyed her, hadn't she?It was so long ago, and so much had happened since then.

"No more?"Queen Beryl asked, still smiling and laughing."Very well, try to catch one of mine."Her eyes began to glow a deep red and she threw her hands together in front of her.It seemed like the entire room was heating up.The overflow of power caused the remaining windows to shatter outward, and waves of steam raised from the floors.

Sailor Mercury's VR Visor covered her eyes, monitoring the energy wave."It's everywhere!I think we're in over our heads here…"

Sailor Mars looked around herself."I think we better make a run for it!"

It was a new suggestion, but a valid point.This was something they'd never encountered before, and their current strategy wasn't working.The five ran out screaming, just as Beryl called out her spell.

"Death's Door!"

The entire building exploded, more effectively than a demolitions crew bombing the place.The blast threw the five to the ground, a wave of flames shooting past their heads before dying out.The fall hurt, but that blast would have killed them.

Sailor Jupiter came to her feet."How did she get so strong?"

The rest came up as well.Sailor Mercury replied, "I don't know.She might have learned it in the underworld."

Then Sailor Moon, always the last to her feet, shouted out."Guys, she's still coming!"

Beryl walked through the flames like they were nothing.The others got ready for another attack, having no place to run to.Perhaps a multiple attack would have better luck, they figured.But Beryl was wasting no time, and had another attack already set."Death's…"

The team braced, but someone else was able to speak quicker.

"World Shaking!"

The energy blast, a ball of light in the shape of planet Uranus itself, shot along the ground and caught Beryl off guard.In an instant, she became engulfed.It gave the rest of them a chance to look behind them and smile in relief.

The four outer planets stood ready.Sailor Neptune spoke first, "Are you alright?"

"You guys came!"

"Thank God!"

Usagi smiled to them, "Yes, we're alright."

The energy blast suddenly came racing back!The four outer planets jumped for cover as the incredibly powerful World Shaking returned and exploded.The blast tossed them a bit, and knocked the wind out of Sailor Saturn who had landed wrong, but they were okay.

Perhaps something stronger was needed.Sailor Pluto let the power of the underworld come to her staff, and spoke gracefully and quietly."Dead Scream."But the effects were the same, as the blast was returned just as quickly as it was launched.Dodging might have been painful, even if the blast missed, so Sailor Saturn jumped in front of the incoming energy wave and swung her glaive out in front of her.

"Silence Wall!"The barrier absorbed the blast completely, harmlessly dissipating it into light and dust.

Beryl was beginning to grow concerned, though she did not let it show.He should have been here by now.Where was he?

The exchange of energy blasts was getting then no where, and Sailor Jupiter, as she often did, lost her temper.While Queen Beryl seemed lost in her thoughts, Jupiter darted in and swung.The punch connected, right in the jaw.Then the other hand, executed with a martial artist's grace.It was nice to know something was working.

Sailor Jupiter made room between them, and threw her foot out in a side kick.Beryl seemed so out of it, everyone was sure it would connect.But it didn't.Queen Beryl side stepped the kick, and brought her own hands up.The two fought with equal skills, it looked like a kung-fu movie.Jupiter got a good punch in that sent Beryl into a spin.Mid spin, Beryl extended her leg in a round kick, which struck Jupiter hard enough to twirl her body in mid air before crashing to the ground.

That was when it happened.Beryl saw the flash of red, like a knife had just missed her close enough she could feel the wind from it.The rose embedded itself into the ground, and a single petal gently wilted and fell.Tuxedo Mask stood atop the corner of a near by building, looking as handsome as ever.

It was hard to tell if the others were glad to see the reinforcements, or were gawking over his presence.He did look good in that suit."Fighting at your age isn't good for you, Queen Beryl.The dead should stay dead."

"Still as cocky as ever, I see."Beryl laughed.

Jupiter noticed she wasn't being paid any attention, and took advantage.In a heartbeat, she was to her feet and gave a good solid kick to Beryl's torso.As she bent, Jupiter took hold of her collar and pinned her against the nearby building wall.

"I'll bet you weren't expecting this one."Jupiter managed with a smile."Titanic Thunderbolt Shock!"It were as if the heavens themselves ripped the sky apart with a mighty thunderbolt.The lightning struck Jupiter's outstretched antenna on her tiara, electrifying the both of them.Jupiter was immune, but Queen Beryl was not.The electric shock sent her into convulsions, jerking her around like a rabid animal.

Tuxedo Mask saw the moment."Sailor Moon, do it now!"

May as well try, and hope for the best.She brought her hands together, and her scepter appeared in her hands.Calling forth the ancient powers of the moon, fueled by the goodness within her heart and channeled into her crystal of life carefully set upon her chest, she began the spell.But Tuxedo Mask's sudden scream broke her concentration, and the spell was lost.

Sailor Mercury looked up as well."What the… is that Sailor Iron Mouse?!"

Iron Mouse took a stage bow, holding the collar of an unconscious Tuxedo Mask in her hand."It's nice to see you all again."

Everyone began to wonder just how many enemies had escaped.Sailor Mars stepped up."Beryl may be too strong, but I'll bet I can still take you out!"With that, she threw a hand out."Mars!"Flame shot through her soul and into her hand."Flame Sniper!"

Apparently Sailor Neptune believed she was a good target as well, and released her attack at the same time."Deep Submerge!"Both attacks hit, but were dissipated just as quickly as Saturn's Silence Wall.As the dust and light settled, they saw a familiar sight.Sailor Iron Mouse had taken shelter in her mysterious phone booth, with Tuxedo Mask trapped inside.

Beryl executed an unusually well placed palm strike, which sent Jupiter once again to the ground.The blow had knocked the wind out of her."I have what I came for, so I must be going now."

No one was going to let her go without a good fight.Beryl smiled as they all got ready for yet another attack."You, Sailor Moon, have more important things to worry about."She raised a hand at them and spoke, "Hell's Needle!"

The shot looked like metal arrow without feathers.The team quickly dodged out of the way, then the spike turned around and headed back.Sailor Saturn found her opportunity to stop it and swung her glaive out in front."Silence Wall!"

The needle hit, and went through the barrier like it was cloth.Everyone watched in horror, as the arrow of metal tore through her stomach and shot out of her back.Blood seemed to spray, then run down her sailor dress.The glaive was dropped, and as she helplessly fell limp, her eyes continued to stare at the sky."Princess…"Was the last thing she said before collapsing, motionless.

"Oh my God!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

Sailor Moon ran to her with outstretched arms."Hotaru!"

A voice called out to her."Sailor Moon…"Beryl hovered in the air above them, glaring down at them with her evil smile."This is only the beginning."Her evil laugh continued to linger in a ghostly echo as she, and the phone booth, disappeared.

The group ran to little Hotaru, tears filling in the eyes of everyone.Especially Sailor Pluto, who had in a way taken the roll of mother.She brushed her hair from her face, sobbing gently, and picked her up in her arms."Hotaru?"She whispered, but the young girl remained silent.

Sailor Uranus clenched a fist and spoke through grit teeth."Whoever she is, she's gonna pay for this!"

Pluto realized, "She's still breathing!"In an instant flash, the three transformed back into their human identities."We have to take her to the hospital!"

The other five transformed as well, and they all began to run.Blood continued to drip from her, and stained the clothes of everyone who touched her, but Setsuna held her close and tight.Hotaru had had a hard life, perhaps more so than anyone else in the team, and she wasn't about to let it end like this.

The doctors placed Hotaru in critical care.The explanation was an accident while she was playing.A little hard to swallow for the one inch hole that penetrated completely through her, but the reason was not important at the moment.Saving her life was an equal goal, and the doctors promised to do all that they could to help her.Though they did admit the chances of survival were slim.

Luna and Artemise met the team down in the lobby.The three outer planets stayed in the waiting room, impatiently waiting to hear from a doctor and comforting Setsuna who seemed to believe there was something she could have done to prevent this.

Luna asked, "How is she?"

They all dropped their heads and Makoto replied, "She's hurt pretty badly."

"Usagi?"Luna noticed there was something else on her mind.

She looked up with tears rolling down her soft cheeks."Mamo-Chan was taken…"It was as far into the sentence as she could go before crying.Her friends hugged her, and tried their best to reassure her that 'things would be alright'.…somehow.

*********

That night, the group stayed at Setsuna's place.Queen Beryl had been watching Usagi, and more than likely knew all the places she would stay.Hopefully here, she would be safe for the night.Setsuna stayed with Hotaru at the hospital, the rest rolled out blankets and slept in the comfort of company.As they slept, their thoughts were with Hotaru and Mamoru.Beryl was not like any other adversary.There was no good streak in her, no confusion or misguided past.She was evil.And now, she was evil driven by vengeance.

"Sailor Moon…"The soft whisper carried into the room through the open window.Usagi opened her eyes, and heard the call again.Everyone else was sound asleep.It were as if she was the only one who could hear the voice.Curious, she sat up and peered out the window.Sailor Iron Mouse was on the street, signaling her to keep quiet and join her.

Usagi considered waking the others, but feared she would lose her chance to find out where Mamoru was.So, she carefully tiptoed past the others and left.Alone.

"Where's Mamo-Chan?!"She used anger to hide her fear.

"Wait a minute, you have to listen to me for a sec."Iron Mouse seemed paranoid, watching the skies and her back, making sure no other ears could hear."Beryl's insane!She's going to open a gate to…"It was as far as she got before Usagi looked up and beyond her.

"Mamo-Chan!"

There he was, held tightly in the grip of Queen Beryl.He still seemed unconscious, and she prayed he wasn't dead.

Beryl smiled, "Thank you, Iron Mouse.That will be all."

Iron Mouse bowed, "Yes, Ma'am."And as she left, she whispered quietly to Usagi."We'll talk later…"And vanished within her phone booth.

Usagi threw her fists to her sides."Give me back Mamo-Chan!"

Beryl returned the anger, "Watch it, or I'll gut your handsome prince like a tuna."Her extending fingernails proved her point, and Usagi backed off."That's better.Now, I would like to make a deal with you."

"Deal?"

"In exchange for the life of the Prince of Earth, you surrender your powers for the next twenty-four hours."

Her eyes widened."What?!"That didn't seem possible.What evil was she trying to accomplish?"What about my friends?"

Beryl raised an eyebrow."I have no interest in them.What I want… is you."There was a moment of silence, and she suddenly lost patience."You have to think about this?Isn't Mamoru here your reason for living, isn't he your Mamo-Chan?!"She was jerking him around as she spoke, dangerously tempting the thought of breaking his neck.

"Stop it!"

"Well isn't he?!My little dumpling head…"

"Alright!"Seeing him in pain was something she could not bare to see."Twenty-Four hours, if you let him go."

"Deal!"

Beryl approached her, dragging Mamoru in tow.Usagi prepared herself, ready for the evil queen to take away her moon crystal.But Beryl's powers had grown much stronger than anyone had realized.She brought a hand up and drove it into Usagi's chest.Her flesh became like a clouded liquid, allowing Beryl's icy hand to reach inside of her.The experience was horrible, as though knives and swords were stabbing her but she could not die from it.Her screaming woke her friends.

The others came racing outside, in time to see Beryl pull something out of Usagi.A ball of glowing light, bright enough to turn night into day.And with a laugh, she vanished into a cloud of black smoke and was gone.Usagi fell to he knees next to Mamoru, unscathed.Not even her clothes were torn.

She was crying a heart breaking cry when her friends arrived at her side.

Rei could feel something terrible had just happened."Usagi, what have you done?"

"I had to save him…"Was all she could manage through her tears.

Rei could still feel it.This powerful feeling that something was horribly wrong.Like she had lost… her princess.She snatched the crystal broach from Usagi's chest and flipped it open.The two fought over it for only a moment, before noticing it was no longer the beautiful white gem it once was.It was now nothing more than a black piece of rock, as worthless as any other rock on the street.

Ami flipped open her pocket computer and performed a spectral analysis."There's nothing!There's no energy at all coming from it!"

Dark storm clouds were approaching.The deep roll of thunder echoed across the town, and soon the rain began to fall.Things had just gone from bad to worse, and the idea that 'things would be okay' seemed further and further away.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon

-Queen Beryl's Revenge!-

A Sailor Moon Fan Fiction by Robert Charles and Sailor Star Sun

__

_This is an original story.I've done my best to keep everyone in character while introducing them to an all new adventure written in my style.Sailor Moon, and all characters within this story, are protected by copyright laws held by Naoko Takeuchi._

---------

# Part 3 - Conclusion!

"The negative energy seems to be focused here."Artemise explained as he typed on the enhanced keyboard of the computer.Believing Queen Beryl had was she wanted, the team figured Usagi's place was as safe a place as any.Haruka and Michiru had returned to the hospital to check on Setsuna and Hotaru.Once again, it was just the five of them.As they regarded the diagram on the computer, it looked as if Beryl had some darker purpose to achieve, and her revenge was only a part of it.

The display showed a forest area, a few miles from where they were now.Artemise continued, "Queen Beryl must still be tied in with the afterlife in some way.Therefore, killing her or destroying her might prove to be impossible."

Minako leaned forward."So what can we do?"

Luna took over, "Returning her back to where she came might be the only way of stopping her.I doubt the afterlife would give her any more opportunities of escape."

Ami understood, but there was a problem with the solution."In order to do that, we need Sailor Moon.Our power can't do that."

Rei finished, "And Usagi can't become Sailor Moon for the next twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-one, now."Ami corrected.

The display changed, bringing up unusual numbers and diagrams."There is still a chance.I believe that Beryl took Sailor Moon's life force."

"Her what?"Minako asked.

"Her soul, so to speak." Luna explained."That is why her crystal appears to be dead.My guess is that in twenty-four hours, it will regenerate."

Makoto shook her head."By then, it may be too late."

"Where's Usagi now?"Rei asked.

Makoto put a hand on her shoulder."She's in her room with Mamoru."

"I'm so sorry…"She said again, still crying.She hadn't stopped crying since Beryl took away her transformation powers.She felt so violated, robbed of everything she held dear to her.Mamoru lay silent, resting to regain his strength but not sleeping.He had a few bruises, and a knot on his head, but was otherwise fine.

He spoke softly to her, almost whispering."Don't blame yourself, Usako.You did what you could."

"But it wasn't enough!And now you're hurt, Hotaru's in the hospital and might not make it through the night… and I don't know what to do."There was a moment of silence, then Usagi spoke more softly."I use to wonder what it would be like.To be a normal kid, living a normal life.No responsibilities, no monsters…just a normal life."

Mamoru smiled."But that's not who you are."

Seeing his smile brought a smile to her."Yeah.It took me a while to realize that."

He took her by the hand and squeezed gently, pulling her closer."Usako… there is a time to cry.And a time to fight.Now, you must decide which it is you are going to do."

"Mamo-Chan…"

"I believe in you.Sailor Moon."

"This still doesn't lead us anywhere."Minako said, now pacing back and forth."What are we suppose to do now?"

"We fight."The words were such a surprise, but even more surprising to see who had said them.Usagi stood at her doorway, with a look of determination the likes of which they had never seen before.She looked so… grown up.

Rei put her hands on her hips."And just how do you suppose we do that?Queen Beryl has been able to catch everything thrown at her."

"Not everything."Makoto said."When I caught her off guard, I definitely got a few good hits in."

Usagi gave an unusually clever smile."I think I have an idea that will throw her off."

Minako protested, "That still doesn't help us beat her.How are we going to send her away without Sailor Moon?"

"That's where we'll need Rei."

"Huh?"Rei pointed to herself."Me?"

Ami was beginning to understand."Of course.Dealing with the supernatural is, after all, your department.Right?"

Luna gave her observation, "When Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn, I believe she was trying to set up a Silence Wall barrier.To protect you from Beryl somehow stealing your thoughts."

"That's true."Artemise agreed."She knows all of your attacks.How do you plan to get around that?"

"We'll have to out smart her."Ami suggested.

Usagi smiled at her friends.Her team."Then let's get started."

"Yes, boss!"The others cried in unison, and everyone began the preparations for the final confrontation with Queen Beryl.

Everything was in place.The only things that could stop her had been eliminated.Sailor Moon was no more, Sailor Saturn with her power to destroy the world if it got too bad had been removed, and the holy shrine had been burned to the ground.Nothing could stop her.

The glyphs had been drawn into the ground, the incantations spoken, and the powers of greed, hatred and evil were beginning to open the gateway.The distant screeches of demonic howls rose from the ground.Thunder and lightning illuminated the dark skies above.

"Demons!Be patient!In time, I shall set you free from your eternal prison!And you shall have your revenge on the one who put you there!Sailor Moon!"

The words caused the demons to scream louder, aching for their opportunity for freedom.It wouldn't be long now.

"There she is."Rei pointed out.They could see her from their prone hiding spot nearby, carefully staying out of view.She looked more evil than ever.

"Hey…"Usagi noticed something else."Who's that over there?"The team looked.Sailor Iron Mouse had been tied to a tree, where she could view the destruction but could do little else."Sailor Iron Mouse?"

Minako asked, "What should we do about her?"

Usagi considered it, but could remember how she had almost tried to help them.Had she just one more minute, she might have given them important information.Maybe saved her from having to do things the hard way."We save her."

"What?!"They asked together.

"You guys go and get things started."Usagi had made up her mind.She might not be Sailor Moon anymore, but there was no way she was going to let anyone innocent suffer."I'll go save Iron Mouse.Once she's free, we'll start the plan.Okay?"

Arguing would be pointless.Very well, she was the boss.

The others moved into position as Usagi walked around and over to Iron Mouse, careful not to make a sound.When she came up to the tree, she began to untie the ropes.Iron Mouse lifted her head when she could feel the ropes loosening and turned to see."Sailor Moon?"

"Once I untie you, you run for safety."

"Why…"She looked as though she might start crying."Why are you trying to save me?"

Usagi smiled to her."We're the good guys.It's just what we do."An unusual explanation, but it brought a smile to Iron Mouse as well.Usagi untied the ropes."Okay, hurry up and get out of here!"

"Sailor Moon, wait."Iron Mouse took in a deep breath, as though making sure this was something she really wanted to do, then confessed, "Beryl is trying to open a gateway to the demonic underworld.Every monster or creature you've ever beaten is trapped down there.That was her plan all along."

Usagi smiled brighter, knowing she had done the right thing."Don't worry.Everything will be okay."

Beryl laughed, allowing the energy to flow through her and into the ground."Yes, my demons!Soon!"

"Not a chance, lady."Came a voice that caused her to grit her teeth.

"So… the Sailor Scouts."She managed a smile.Four Sailor Scouts stood ready to fight.A pathetic sight indeed."Very well.I had planned on killing you all later, but you leave me no choice."Her hands came together, eyes glowing deep red.This was it.Time to find out if their plan would work or not.As she brought her hands up, ready to release the awesome power of Death's Door, a lone voice interrupted her spell and broke her concentration hard enough she nearly stumbled.

"Stop right there!"Came the voice.

"No…it can't be."
    
    "For what you've done to Hotaru, and all the innocents you've hurt, I can not forgive you!For love and justice,"
    
    Beryl clenched her fists in anger and disbelief."This is impossible!"
    
    "I'm the sailor suited beautiful warrior: Sailor Moon!"
    
    Sailor Iron Mouse stayed hidden behind a nearby tree, but felt the need to start banging her head against the tree with the sounds of the old, familiar speech."I can't believe you're still saying that…"
    
    Sailor Moon, with her glittering white wings and moon scepter in hand, stood in the center of her team."On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

"NOO!"In a fit of anger, Beryl's hand burst into flames and she threw it like an angry child throwing her favorite toy.

Sailor Moon raised her hands and called out, "Moon Elemental Attack!"Moon what?Beryl had never heard of it, and was so distracted by her unusual semantics that she didn't notice Sailor Mercury silently unleash her Shining Aqua Illusion.She had done well, the attack looked as though Sailor Moon herself had performed the attack.The icy water attack struck Beryl's attack in mid air, causing a beautiful yet harmless explosion.

Beryl closed her eyes and tried to recompose herself, but the task was impossible.She was so infuriated it was becoming uncontrollable."Fine then.I'll kill you all!"The team prepared themselves."Let this be our final battle!"

"Mars!"Sailor Mars could wait no longer, and called the powers of Mars and fire to her hand.When Beryl suddenly vanished."What?!Where'd she go?"Her Flame Sniper stayed ready.

Sailor Venus exclaimed, "Jump!"Her eyes were fixed towards the sky.A quick glance and the rest of the team could see what looked like a falling meteor heading straight for them.The five jumped in every direction and the impact hit the dirt, causing an explosion big enough to topple the nearby tree.The blast settled with the echoing sounds of laughter, and through the dust came Queen Beryl.Then another.And yet another.Each one laughing like a lunatic.

Sailor Moon threw her head back and fourth."Five?!"They all looked identical, evil and angry.And with a simultaneous wave of a hand, they separated like rockets and took on the Sailor Scouts one to one.

Sailor Venus dodged as Beryl flew past."Venus!"Power came to her."Love and Beauty Shock!"But the attack was dodged, hitting nothing but the surrounding green, and Beryl darted in.Each one began throwing punches and kicks, blocking and dodging, hoping one of them would get lucky.It were as if their skills were equal.

Beryl got in the first hit, a kick to the stomach that sent Venus into flight and hard against a tree.As she rose from the ground, holding her stomach, Beryl began to scream out to her."I am Ugliness!"Then she spoke more elegantly, "Beauty, my dear, is only skin deep and rots with age.Love… is but a mask for loneliness…"

It was an insult to everything she'd ever believed in, everything her very name stood for.In a heartbeat, she was up and the two were fighting again.

Jupiter and Beryl locked hands in a mercy contest.They were the same height, but Jupiter was certain she was stronger.Beryl whispered to her, "You realize of course, that no one really understands you.You shall forever be the tomboy, the outcast.…The strange one that everyone fears and no one loves…"

It were as if her blood began to boil.To heck with strength, Jupiter threw her head forward and connected it with Beryl's nose, knocking her back.Without a moment of hesitation she connected two more solid punches to the jaw, then completely defied gravity with an amazing set of kicks, as though she were ridding an invisible bicycle, that sent Beryl back and into the ground."That was for killing me all those years ago!"

"I assure you."Beryl said as she stood back up."You will not be coming back from this one!"

Sailor Mercury threw a kick, but missed.Physical combat like this was not something she particularly liked, nor was she that good at it.And it were as if Beryl knew it, and was taunting her.She had yet to execute a single attack.

Beryl screamed, "I am Ignorance!"Then laughed."Your intelligence is nothing but a tool to hide your weaknesses and imperfections.The fact is… you're the weakest, most worthless Sailor Scout on the team and do nothing but slow them down…"

How was it possible she knew so much?Mercury felt an anger unlike anything she'd ever felt before in her life, as though there were some validity in what Beryl had said.She threw her hands into the air."Mercury!"Her hands began to glow a bright blue, and she came down to one knee and threw her hands into the dirt."Leviathan's Abyss!"Water shot up from underneath Beryl and spun like a watery tornado.From within, a beam of cold waters came racing towards her just as Beryl escaped the hold of Leviathan's Abyss.Mercury dodged and released her own, and the two began firing back and forth, water against water.

Beryl's kick struck Sailor Mars, and the following leg sweep sent her to the ground.Beryl whispered, "Sailor Mars…Everything you love, you eventually lose.And in the end, you will be left with nothing but your own loneliness."Mars jumped to her feet and swung, her shrine at the forefront of her mind, but her fist was caught and she was sent into flight.Her back hit against a tree hard enough to cause blood to drip from her nose.

"Still thinking about that run down shack?Try harder…"

Beryl's words sent Mars into a rage.She wiped away the blood with the back of her hand and shot to her like a runaway locomotive, plowing into her while screaming, "Fire Soul!"The added attack tossed Beryl to the ground, clothes aflame.In an instant, as though it meant nothing, the fire died and she was to her feet.Mars prepared a second attack."Fire…"It was as far as she got before Beryl spun 360 and kicked, sending Mars feet over head and into the ground.

Venus got a hold of Beryl around the neck and clung to her back, only to have her perform an inhuman jump that used Sailor Venus as a battering ram against the above tree limbs.Beryl landed on her feet, but Venus came crashing down prone.Her back hurt too badly to stand and the wind had been knocked out of her, but she was determined to make it to her feet.

Jupiter had gotten a few good hits in, but an overextended punch caused her arm to get caught.The two fought over control of the arm, when Beryl twisted it in a way it was not meant to bend.With a wet snap and a scream, Jupiter's right arm had been broken.She tried to kick, if nothing else just to make room between them, but Beryl was merciless and threw a palm strike to her stomach that sent Jupiter into the dirt.All she could do was lay there and cradle her arm.

This was an unexpected move, for Beryl to split herself into five.It was obvious that only one of them was the real her, and for their plan to work, they had to find the real one.Before they were all killed.

"Sailor Moon…"Beryl said through an unusual smile, then screamed."I am Cruelty!I am the voice of suffering!"She walked casually to Sailor Moon and knelt to her feet, exposing her neck."Can you kill me?"

Kill?The thought was so disturbing that she had to look away, and the moment she did so, Beryl defied gravity and leaped up, kicking with both feet.The kick sent her to the ground clutching her chest, but Beryl's rage continued.She grabbed Sailor Moon by the feet, whirled her around and let go.Her body flew for a moment, before striking the ground with a painful thud.This kind of fight was out of her league, and she honestly did not know what to do.

"Fight back!"Beryl demanded and picked her up by her wings.Sailor Moon jerked to free herself, when she heard the rip of cardboard.Sailor Moon was freed, and Beryl was left holding her false wings."What is this?"The realization made her laugh."Ha!I knew it!You're not Sailor Moon…"

"I am…"She stared.

Beryl brought her hand up, holding a ball of flames."You're nothing but little Usagi Tskino.And that's all you'll ever be…"With that, she released the flames.Usagi braced herself and waited, praying for a miracle.She was not expecting one, but it came when the blast was blocked.She opened her eyes and found herself inside a phone booth next to a young girl in a white skin-tight suit with furry puffs over the shoulders and wrists, and unusual mouse ears instead of human ones.

"Sailor Iron Mouse?"Usagi asked.

"Nezu."She corrected.Then she stuck her tongue out at Beryl."Na!You don't scare me!"

Beryl replied, "Hell's Needle!"

Usagi had seen this one before, and pulled Nezu down moments before the metal arrow smashed completely through the phone booth above them.Despite what she had said, Usagi could feel the little girl shivering beneath her."Nezu?Can this thing teleport anywhere?"

"Yeah, why?"

Beryl grew impatient.Her eyes began to glow deep red and she summoned the powers of the undead, the very fires of Hell itself."Death's…"The booth vanished.The cowards must have fled, was the thought that traveled through her mind.Just then she heard a noise, like a large object being dropped from high above, and looked up just in time to see the bottom of the phone booth as it crashed on top of her.

"Just like the Wicked Witch."Nezu commented as the two climbed out of the fallen booth.

"Sailor Mars!This one, do it now!"Usagi's shout was heard.Sailor Mars darted away from the Beryl she was fighting and ran to them.The Beryl trapped beneath the phone booth began to rise up, pushing the debris off of her, when Sailor Mars began the plan.

"Akuryou Taisan!"She called out, and pulled a talisman from under her shirt.The spiritual ward began to glow, pulling to Beryl like a magnet."Evil Spirits Be Gone!"The talisman was released, and hit Beryl like a cannon ball.In the air, before hitting the tree she was headed for, she vanished in a brilliant flash of lights and sparks.The other four copies of herself reacted the same, as if pulled back by some unknown force and exploding in the same fashion.

Everyone who wasn't already on the ground collapsed and began to drag themselves to meet at the center.Blood ran from Mars' lip and nose, from Venus' forehead, and from Usagi's knees and arms.Mercury limped on one leg, unsure of what was wrong with the other, and Jupiter came cradling her arm with tears in her eyes.They'd never looked or felt so bad, but were all thankful that everyone was still alive.

Jupiter tried to make light of the situation."Wow, you guys look terrible."

Mars gave a weak smile as she pushed herself to her feet."Yeah, exactly who's idea was this anyway?"

"Didn't work the way we planned it,"Venus added, "But at least it worked."

Usagi began a soft cry."Thank God you're all okay."Then placed a hand on Nezu's shoulder."And thank you, Nezu.You helped save us all."

"Don't mention it."

"Guys!"Mercury found the strength to bring down her VR visor and examine the area."The gate is still here, and it's still opening!"

"What?!"Was the unison cry.Then Usagi came forward."I don't get it, what did we do wrong?"

There was a second of uneasy silence, when a male voice called out."Usagi!"

"Mamo-Chan?"

There, emerging from the darkness, came Mamoru.The team came to greet him, and Usagi practically fell into his arms."I'm so glad you're here."The others were a bit surprised to see him, especially after the hit to the head he had taken, but there was no doubt he wanted to protect her.

"Usagi."Mamoru said softly to her, and made enough room between them to meet her soft blue eyes."It's too late.Hotaru is dead, and the gate will not close.The earth is doomed…"

It was so harsh, so cold, but the news was so terribly stunning that all she could do was cry.The thought that little Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, had died, brought everyone to tears.Usagi looked up and asked through choked tears."What should I do now?"

Mamoru smiled, and placed a hand around Usagi's throat."Now, you can go to Hell!"His grip tightened and he lifted her off the ground, choking and squirming in a desperate attempt for air.The others began to approach as his body changed under a cloud of smoke, into Queen Beryl.

Mars began to move in, but was stopped by the others.Venus yelled, "Mars, don't!She'll break her neck!"

Beryl laughed at Usagi's fatal mistake and began to squeeze."Now… the Earth shall experience a life without its Princess.Die, Sailor Moon…"

What happened next is something no one would ever be able to explain.As death began to overtake her body, Usagi began to glow.A glow that seemed to burn Beryl's hand, but she was unable to take it away.Long, beautiful wings, like angel wings, sprouted from her back and her clothes melted into a crystal white dress."Queen Beryl."She said, in a voice that echoed like a trumpet but was as soft as a cloud."I can no longer allow you to continue what you're doing."

"Let go of me, you rotten bitch!I'll kill you!"Beryl said in a frenzy.But her hand was stuck to Sailor Moon's throat.And no matter how hard she squeezed, there was no effect.She could not die.It was like… she was some kind of Goddess.

"I shall now return you to the underworld, where you belong."Her hand raised, and her scepter had changed into a sword made of crystals and diamonds.

"No!You can't do this to me!I'm Queen Beryl!The world belongs to me!To Me, do you hear?!Me!"

The sword came down.In a single swipe, Beryl shattered like glass.Then each piece of glass sparkled and fizzled away, with a sound like thunder.It was unlike anything they'd ever seen before.With her disappearance, the gate went with her.The sounds of demonic howls echoed for only a moment longer, before rolling into the night forever.Above them, the clouds separated and the stars shone brightly.

"Sailor Moon?"Mars asked.

She looked to her friends and smiled."Thank you for your strength.I love you all…"Her wings melted away in a glittery dust, along with her beautiful dress and sword, and Usagi fell to the ground.Immediately everyone came to her and rolled her to her back.

"Usagi?!"

"Can you hear us?"

"Please be okay!"

"Are you alright?"

Usagi opened her eyes and smiled with what little strength she had left."Everyone…we did it."

They had defeated Queen Beryl once again.For the last time.And though everyone was in pain, it felt good knowing they had won with a team effort.And the common thought between them was, together they could honestly accomplish anything.They hugged each other, careful around the bruises, and thanked God for such wonderful friends.

*********

"I would like to propose a toast!"Makoto said as she raised a glass with her good arm.The other would be in a cast for the next few weeks or so, but was admittedly kinda fun.Everyone had autographed it, and she had gotten sympathy from a rather handsome young man at school."Here's to Hotaru, and to her recovery!"

"To Hotaru!"Everyone else shouted.Hotaru sat on the couch and blushed, smiling at all her friends.She still had crutches, as did Ami, but time would heal all wounds.

Rei smiled as she looked around herself."I must admit, you guys did a fantastic job!The shrine looks even better than before!"Indeed it did, with its new floors and walls.Everyone had pitched in to help rebuild, and in a week it was finished enough to live in once again.Mamoru and Setsuna helped out the most financially, but everyone had worked together in the repairs.You could hardly tell a fire ever occurred, with the exception of the garbage pile that sat out front.

Michiru regarded the walls."Yes, well worth the effort."

Mamoru agreed."I'm just glad we were able to help."

"Um, excuse me…"Nezu stood at the front door.She had disappeared just after the fight with Queen Beryl, and no body had seen or heard from her since, until now.She looked down at her feet, dressed in her suit and hat but without the sunglasses, and held a box in her hands.

Rei greeted her."Nezu?"

"I want to apologize.Beryl didn't burn down your shrine.I did…"Then she opened the box, and revealed a familiar red and black kimono."But I didn't burn this.And I wanted to return it."

Rei felt as though she was going to cry, and accept the apology full heartedly."Thank you."

Minako approached her."Say, you want to join our party?"

Ami smiled in agreement."Yes, we definitely have room for one more."

It was a warm and inviting notion, but Nezu smiled and shook her head. "No thank you.I… I've still got some stuff I need to do."With that, she shook Rei's hand and headed back out.

"Stay out of trouble!"Haruka warned in a playful yet serious manor.

"After everything I've seen?!That shouldn't be too hard."And she was gone.

The group then returned to their party, and Usagi emerged from the kitchen.In her arms, she carried a pile of cookies that towered well above her head.There must have been hundreds!"Who's hungry for an Usagi Special Cookie?"

Makoto laughed with a raised eyebrow."How many did you make?!"

Usagi smiled."This time I made sure to make enough for everyone!Go ahead, try one."

Everyone dove in, and when each one of them had a cookie they all nodded in approval and took a single bite.Then just as quickly, returned the unfinished cookies back to the tray.

Mamoru tried to scrape the taste from his tongue with his teeth."What kind of cookies are these?!"

Rei shuttered at the foul taste."There're like… soy sauce chip cookies or something!"

Michiru and Haruka just looked at each other and decided not to comment.Their reactions were enough to make Hotaru laugh out loud, though she was thankful she did not try one.As was Luna and Artemise, who sat next to the little girl.

Usagi set the tray down and let her head drop."I don't get it.I thought I did it just like before…"

Mamoru came up and gave her a hug."Don't worry about it, dumpling head."

"Yeah, I know."Usagi replied with a smile."Everything will be okay."

The End.


End file.
